


Caught in the rain

by MeanGreenThing



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boq is so tiny he could fit into Fiyeros arms perfectly, Boq seems like he would hate being taken care of, Cuddles, Fluff, He's a stubborn little bastard, I cant believe they left his glasses out of the musical smh, I love them so much, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, after the cold turns into something worse it gets kinda angsty, apparently in the book Boq has gLASSES AND I WAS LIKE YES PLEASE THIS IS GOOD INFORMATION, cause apparently Im unable to write anything that is pure fluff, honestly Boq/Fiyero is soooo under rate, honestly i would, i loVE THEMMMMMM, i love Sickfics so i decided to write one, i love them an they honestly deserve more love, i would die for them, kinda angsty, sick Boq, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Boq gets sick after walking around in the cold all day. He comes back feeling a little stuffy but it becomes much worse after a day or two. Boq insists he is fine but Fiyero, his boyfriend, and roommate, is having none of it and takes care of him until he's better.





	Caught in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I love Boq and Fiyero, they're soooo underrated and there isn't any fanfiction for them so I'm making some

Boq always hated the long walk from the retail store back his to his dorm room. Especially on days like today, when it was pouring outside. But, still, Boq trudged on through the rain. The drops smacking his face like tiny bullets made of water, soaking his glasses and making it difficult for him to see. His hair, hat, and clothes getting soaked in rainwater. That was gonna be a pain to get out of later, whenever it got wet, his clothes would stick to him and rub against his skin uncomfortably when he took them off to change into something warm.

Boq felt a rush of relief as he finally made it back to his dorm room. Exhausted and soaked head to toe in the rainwater. He opened the door and walked inside grumpily, shivering and feeling stuffy. Fiyero, Boq's boyfriend, was lounging on the couch in his pyjamas. He came from a rich family- being a prince and all. So he didn't have to work a part-time job, unlike Boq, who came from a relatively poor background. The only reason his family hadn't kicked him out for not having a well-paying job yet was that he had gotten a scholarship to Shiz University. But they loved him, really they did. Or at least, that's what Boq always told himself when they scolded him for not having a job yet, which happened more often than he would like.

_ **~*~Fiyero~*~** _

Fiyero was scrolling through his phone idly as he lounged around in his pyjamas, he had gotten back from a day of classes and immediately cuddled up in his comfiest PJ's and switched on a movie that he wasn't particularly invested in. But it was the only somewhat good thing on tv. He snapped back to attention as he heard the door swing open.

He looked up to see Boq standing in the doorway soaking wet with water and looking less than pleased with the state of his clothes. Fiyero smiled and went to grab one of the big towels from the closet and some of his pyjamas, he knew that Boq loved wearing his pyjamas when he was upset or cold. He came back and saw Boq standing there in his work uniform, he must have gotten his outerwear off while Fiyero had gotten the towels and PJ's, his uniform was soaked in rainwater despite the coat Boq had been wearing.

Fiyero walked over and helped Boq out of his uniform, it wasn't a big deal, Fiyero had seen Boq naked before. In fact, Fiyero was the only person Boq felt comfortable naked around. Boq hated his body, seeing himself with no clothes was difficult. So Boq trusting Fiyero enough to let him see him naked was a big deal, and Fiyero made sure he kept that trust. Fiyero would never dream of hurting Boq.

He wrapped the towel around Boq and smiled at him "got caught in the rain again?" he said. Boq nodded and leaned against him "mhm" he said softly, he sneezed suddenly and Fiyero frowned and looked down at him "uh oh" he said. Boq looked up at him "what?" he asked, tilting his head. Fiyero put a hand against the smaller boy's forehead and frowned "I think you've got a cold" he said, picking up Boq and carrying him to the couch.

Boq rolled his eyes "I'm sure it's nothing" he said, then sneezed again "besides, I don't get colds very often. I've got a strong immune system" Fiyero crossed his arms and climbed onto the couch with him "babe, you _walked_ a nearly 15-minute drive in the pouring rain. there's no way you didn't catch a cold" he said sternly, but gently. Boq snuggled close to Fiyero hummed contently "Nah, I'll be fine in the morning" he insisted "and if I really am sick- which I'm not, you'll get to say 'I told you so'" Fiyero sighed softly at his boyfriends stubbornness "you're way too stubborn, you know that?" he said. Boq stuck his tongue at him "you love me anyway" he said, smiling. Fiyero leaned down to kiss him quickly "yeah, I love you," he said, Boq's cheeks flushed brightly, and not just because of the cold, he smiled at Fiyero and rested his head against his chest "I love you too," he said softly, falling asleep almost immediately after.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy, I did it! There will be another chapter up as soon as possible!


End file.
